el día DE
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Komui algo molesto por las constantes bromas de Lavi, y por alguna razon oculta, les da la misión a Alle,Kanda y Lenalee de hacerle una broma a Lavi, aunque la misión parece imposible, ya que el peli-rojo es mas impredecible de lo que deja ver -fic para el reto "una broma al bromista" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas" espero que lo disfruten


bien... aqui le voy con este one-shot, que es de parte del reto "una broma al bromista" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas" y sin mas que agregar, demos comienzo a este one-shot

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

* * *

komui se encontraba reunido en su oficina con Lenalee, Allen y Kanda, los cuales estaban sentados frente al sillón, al frente del escritorio, pero Lenalee se encontraba al lado del escritorio del director de la rama europea, ya que si se sentaba junto con los otros chicos, su hermano los mataba luego de torturarlos, en el ambiente había una esencia pesada y turbia, ya que estaban hablando de un tema concerniente a la mayoría de la orden

demos inicio a esta reunión, ya saben para que los cité en mi oficina, es una misión especial que solo ustedes pueden realizar, ya que son los que pasan mas tiempo en el día con el objetivo-comenta seriamente Komui haciéndose el interesante mientras miraba a los dos chicos, los cuales asienten completamente seguros, y lenalee se coloca algo roja y asiente también ante eso, ya que no sabia porque se había metido en los disparates que se le ocurrían a esos chico-la misión que les e dado a ustedes dos y a mi hermosa Lenalee-chan es, "misión, hacerle una broma a Lavi"

Si-allen dice aquello completamente animado, Kanda dice eso algo molesto y mirando a otro lado como si no quisiera hacer eso, pero en verdad se quería vengar de Lavi por todas las bromas que le a hecho y por llamarlo por su nombre tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta, mientras tanto, Lenalee, ella dice aquello completamente avergonzada y nerviosa, pero mas avergonzada por lo que se había metido

mientras tanto, Lavi se encontraba en la biblioteca, con un libro abierto casi al final de este, pero el peli-rojo se encontraba tirado encima del libro mientras roncaba de vez cuando, dando la notoria señal de que estaba durmiendo, y claro, aprovechaba de dormir entre la lectura que le obligó a hacer su panda maestro, ya que este no se encontraba en la orden, debido a que se encontraba en una misión junto con Arystar, el peli-rojo hizo un movimiento brusco con la parte inferior de la silla debido al sueño que tenía, pero aquel movimiento hizo que la silla se corriera de donde estaba, haciendo que se desequilibre y caiga, además de junto con ello, Lavi igual cae al suelo, pero se levanta inmediatamente y ve a todos lados en busca de algo o de alguien

ah... solo fue un sueño, fue tan real, creí enserio que Yuu me iba a alcanzar para matarme-comenta el peli-rojo sacándose la bufanda del cuello y dejándola sobre el libro para luego estirarse un par de veces para soltar los músculos contraídos-pero que bien dormí igual... y que suerte que el panda esta de misión o hubiera tenido que leer el libro en una sola tarde

Lavi agradecía a su suerte aquel día, y cuando iba a volver a retomar la lectura para terminar las ultimas paginas que le quedaban, se escucha un fuerte ruido, como si un estante se hubiera caído, Lavi se sorprendió por aquello, ya que hasta hace media, o una hora cuando comenzó a dormir, había sido el único en la biblioteca, así que dejó aquello que leía y la silla botada, y comienza a caminar hacia el origen del sonido, y sorpresivamente, no era un estante al menos, pero uno estaba completamente vacío, y al lado había una montaña de libros, Lavi se acercó a la pila de libro con algo de desconfianza y nerviosismo, y cuando estaba a menos de un metro salió un brazo desde la pila, a lo que el peli-rojo pega un salto y se vuelve a alejar a una mayor velocidad

a-ayuda-se escuchó la voz que provenía de la pila de libros, y por ende, dueño del brazo, Lavi reconoció inmediatamente la voz y volvió a acercarse a la pila de libros y ayudó a la persona a salir del montón de libros que le servían de tumbas en aquel momento, y resultó ser Miranda Lotto, ella una vez fuera y apartada del montón de libros vio al joven aprendiz de bookman-gra-gracias Lavi por ayudarme... e-em.. ¿do-donde esta ahora?

¿que buscas Miranda? ¿y por que estabas enterrada en los libros?-comenta algo extrañado Lavi rascándose la mejilla derecha, a lo que Miranda lo miro y comenzó a llorar como siempre, repitiendo varias veces que era inútil y debería morir, a lo que el peli-rojo ya ni se inmuto por ello, ya que era lo de siempre y agarro a la mujer de ambos hombros-tranquila Miranda, respira hondo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, bien, así esta mejor, ahora, cuentame que sucedió

bu-buscaba un libro para leerlo, y estaba en la parte superior, pero cuando iba a tomarlo me resbale y todos los libros se me cayeron encima-comenta Miranda lo mas calmada posible y tratando de no llorar, Lavi se aparta algo de ella y comienza a ver los libros y a separarlos por los estantes en lo que estaban, a lo que Miranda se sorprendió por aquello y se maravilló-Lavi tiene una gran memoria ¿como puedes recordar tanto?

aquí están los libros que estaban en lo alto del estante Miranda, aquí puedes buscarlo el libro que querías, y pues... puedo recordarlo todo desde que tengo memoria-ríe un poco señalando a la vez la pila de libros ya terminada y comienza a caminar-bueno, te dejo, quiero ir a la cafetería, adiós

a-adiós Lavi...-comenta agradecida Miranda pero a la vez de manera tímida,

haciendo una media reverencia, luego Lavi igual y este último se va del lugar con calma-a-ahora... ¿do-donde esta el libro?

en aquel momento, Allen, Kanda y Lenalee hablaban de como hacerle una broma a Lavi, aunque el japones estaba con el grupo por obligación, ya que Lenalee lo tenía afirmado del brazo para que no se fuera, los tres estaban en el comedor, ya que al albino le había dado hambre, así que quedaron en planear en aquel lugar las bromas

tsk, yo ni se porque estoy en esto con ustedes, solo me bastaba con matarlo con mugen para dejar finalizado eso de mi nombre-comenta molesto Kanda mirando con completa molestia a Allen y el como comía como si se fuese a acabar el mundo-además no se porque me senté yo frente al maldito moyashi tragón

es Allen, bakanda, y tampoco se me hace muy agradable estar degustando mi comida frente a ti, cara de chica-comenta una vez traga la comida el albino, y en el momento en el que se iban a poner a pelear, la voz de la razón del grupo le jaló un poco el brazo al oji-azul, y miró a Allen en forma de reproche, a lo que ambos bajaron los humos

Allen-kun, Kanda, no se peleen, Komui-nii primero dijo que nada que atentara contra la vida de Lavi-miro primero al japones la china, a lo que este aparta su mirada con completa molestia, y luego mira a Allen-segundo, dijo que podíamos hacer esto en conjunto o separados

¡no trabajaré con moyashi/bakanda!-gritan a la par Allen y Kanda y se vuelven a mirar entre si y se sentía la tensión entre y si se fijaba bien la mirada entre ambos, se podían llegar a ver chispas volar, pero Lenalee volvió a levantar la voz antes de que entre ellos se mataran

chicos, vamos a probar primero hacerle una broma entre los tres, y si no funciona, haremos la broma por separado-propone la china, a lo que recibe la mirada de Kanda y Allen y luego se miran entre ellos, de mala manera, y vuelven nuevamente la mirada a Lenalee

esta bien Lenalee-comenta Allen con una sonrisa a la peli-verde, a lo que Lenalee se anima ante ello, y solo faltaba escuchar la respuesta de Kanda, el cual solo había chistado, a lo que recibe la mirada molesta de Walker-respondele bakanda, no debes dejar a una dama sin respuesta

tsk... bien, ni que me importara, solo que esta maldita cosa termine rápido-comenta molesto Kanda y Lenalee festeja ante ello, ya que internamente, ella había propuesto aquello de hacer la broma en conjunto, ya que ella nunca había hecho una, y no sabía como hacerlas, pero aquello, no se lo iba a decir a los chicos

miren quienes están aquí, buenas Lenalee, Allen y Yuu, ¿como a estado su día?-pregunta animado Lavi llegando a los pocos minutos a donde estaban los tres juntos y se sienta junto a Allen con un plato de fideos un poco grande y una taza de café para acompañar

a-ah... Lavi... a-ah estado tranquilo el día... ¿no crees? y yo estoy bien-comenta primero, y, completamente nerviosa Lenalee, recibiendo la mirada curiosa y extrañada del aprendiz de bookman, ya que no era normal que la china estuviera nerviosa y hablara entre-cortado

¿para algo malo Lenalee?-pregunta curioso Lavi luego te llevarse algo de fideos a la boca y comérselos,y la chica responde nerviosa a aquello, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación-ok... si tu lo dices... ¿y ustedes Yuu, Allen? ¿algo bueno o interesante? claro, aparte de sus peleas

deja de llamarme por el maldito nombre de pila, puto conejo o te parto en dos con mugen-comenta Kanda aprovechando el nerviosismo de la china para zafarse de su agarre y se levanta para irse del lugar

pero me gusta tu nombre Yuu-comenta con el tenedor en la boca Lavi mirando como el japones ahora le ignora completamente y se va del lugar, y entonces mira a Allen-¿y tu Allen?

ah, lo usual Lavi, me levante y vine a comer, aquí me encontré con bakanda y Lenalee-comenta calmado, y mintiendole a Lavi, el cual lo mira un rato, poniendo algo nerviosa a Lenalee de que descubriera que estaba mintiendo, pero suspira aliviada al ver que sonríe y dice "ya veo" y vuelve a comer sus fideos

ah, Lavi... te e visto a ti y a Allen molestar porque Kanda solo come soba pero... ¿por que tu solo comes fideos o al menos la mayoría de las veces?-le pregunta Lenalee a Lavi a lo que el bookman jr deja el tenedor en el plato y recibe la atención del inglés y la china

jeje, lo que pasa, es que el fideo al igual que el pescado permite una digestión fácil y lenta, por lo que resulta un buen aporte energético para actividades que requieren esfuerzo físico o mental, además que es una buena opción por la saciedad que produce y no es necesario consumirlo en grandes cantidades ya que satisface rápidamente y su disolución en el sistema digestivo es lento, por lo que la sensación de saciedad se mantiene por mucho tiempo-comenta con una amplia sonrisa Lavi, explicando aquello con una gran emoción y un gran ímpetu, lo que sorprende tanto a Lenalee como a Allen, ya que su amigo "ratón de biblioteca" no era solo bueno para pelear o hacer bromas al parecer, sino que igual era bueno con la cabeza

y-ya veo Lavi... eso es sorprendente-comenta sorprendida Lenalee siendo ayudada por Allen,el cual siente muchas veces mientras seguía atragantándose con comida

además, como hoy fideos... aunque tenía pensado comer un puré con pescado, pero necesito mas energía porque tengo que terminar de leer un libro que el panda me dejó-comenta Lavi desanimado para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio, ya que él no queria aquello, quería un día libre normal como el de sus compañeros-pero bueno, solo me quedan cincuenta paginas, asi que creo que ire a entrenar un rato para ejercitar los músculos, o me quedare flojo, o mejor dicho me volveré a quedar dormido en la biblioteca, jajaja

oh ya veo, es bueno ejercitarse, y mas tu Lavi que nunca ejercitas-comenta Allen terminando de comer toda la montaña de comida que tenía frente a él, y Lavi se preguntaba internamente si esa montaña se vendría abajo si se colocaba si quiera un tenedor mas, ya que este literalmente se balanceaba de un lado a otro de manera amenazante-hey Lavi me entro la curiosidad ahora que lo pienso ¿por que casi nunca entrenas y duermes casi todo el tiempo?

ah eso... es fácil, me aburrí de siempre tener que esforzarme tanto física como mentalmente por obligación de parte del viejo panda, así que como aquí tengo mucho tiempo libre cuando no hago nada, prefiero dormirlo, por todo ese tiempo que el panda no me deja descansar-comenta calmadamente Lavi terminando de comerse los fideos y comenzando ahora a tomarse el café

Lavi, no es por ser descorteses, pero Allen y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, si nos disculpas-hablo Lenalee algo nerviosa, mientras se levantaba al igual que Allen del asiento y se van del lugar a un paso algo apresurado ante la vista del peli-rojo, el cual queda algo extrañado

están muy raros hoy los tres ¿que les pasará?-pregunta curioso Lavi al aire, dándole un sorbo al café y mirando hacia donde se había ido primero Kanda y luego Allen con Lenalee, pero prefirió restarle importancia y se centró en terminar el café

ahora, Allen y Lenalee caminaban por los pasillos en busca de Kanda, no se demoraron mucho en encontrarlo, ya que estaba entrando en la sala principal de entrenamiento, a lo que Lenlee y Allen lo detienen y este los mira con molestia y chista mirando a otro lado preparándose para irse, pero no puede, ya que la Lee menos la agarra por detrás en el área del abdomen

no te vayas Kanda,tenemos algo que preguntarte-comenta Lenalee algo acomplejada, ya que le costaba mantener así al japones, y los brazos le temblaban algo debido al nerviosismo que sentía en aquel momento, Kanda dejo de intentar zafarse y respondio con un tsk simplemente y entonces la china se separa y Kanda se voltea a mirar al maldito y a la oji-violeta-bu-bueno, las pocas veces que Lavi se interesa entrenar, siempre te arrastra con él y bueno...

bueno que-repite lo que la china y se cruza de brazos viéndole con cierta molestia e indignación, ya que estaba molesto

bueno, quería saber cual es la sala de entrenamiento que mas usan-comenta Lenalee viendo atentamente a Kanda, mientras que Allen solo le hace caso omiso a lo que tenga que decir, y el japones solo señala a la sala a la cual iba a entrar anteriormente, y Lenale mira a la puerta y luego a los chicos-¿que podríamos hacer para hacerle la broma a Lavi aquí?

no me interesa-comenta secamente Kanda apoyándose en la pared contraria a la puerta que daba a la sala de entrenamiento-además no se porque mierda, Komui nos dio esta maldita "misión" a diferencia de todos nosotros que tenemos un maldito horario para hacer las cosas, ese conejo de mierda es escurridizo y no se sabe nunca lo que hará, ya que no tiene un horario fijo de hacer las cosas, siempre hace todo a la marcha, lo unico que tiene fijo es una hora de siesta al día, pero hasta eso lo hace en distintos horarios

Kanda..-Allen lo llamo con un tono algo extrañado y curioso, ya que el japones sabe mucho sobre Lavi, de lo que quizás ni la china sabía a pesar de tener mas tiempo ambos junto con el peli-rojo-¿como es que sabes tanto sobre Lavi si te molesta pasar hasta un minuto cerca de él?

eso, eso Alle,-kun ¿como es que sabes eso de Lavi, Kanda? yo solo sabía lo de la siesta, creía que también tenía un horario para hacer las cosas-comenta Lenalee entrelazando sus dedos y Kanda los mira a ambos y chista muy cabreado

dejense de cosas bobas y sin sentido, y hagan esta maldita broma para que quede libre de esto y me vaya en paz-comenta molesto Kanda comenzando a desenfundar a mugen en señal de amenaza contra ambos, a lo que Lenalee dio medio paso para atrás pero era porque Allen había activado a Crown Clown y se iba a formar una pelea entre ellos

de-detenganse, no se peleen, debemos hacer rápido esto,ya que a Lavi le faltaba poco para terminar de comer-comenta lenalee calmando a ambos y Kanda solo chista molesto enfundando nuevamente a Mugen, mientras que Allen desactivaba el Crown Clown y pensaba un poco

¿que tal si le tiramos un pote de pintura en la cabeza?-pregunta Allen viendo a ambos a lo que Lenalee piensa un poco aquello y asiente encontrándolo buena idea, pero luego le saltó una duda

¿por que eso Allen-kun?-pregunta curiosa la china, a lo que Allen le mira y luego mira a otro lado como si estuviera encabronado por algo, lo que preocupa a la Lee menor-¿estas bien Allen-kun?

es solo que el idiota de Lavi una vez cuando iba a ejercitarme un rato abrí la puerta de otra de las salas de entrenamiento y me cayó un tarro de pintura en la cabeza, y se rió a la par que me decía "así ya no te verás mas como viejo Allen"-comenta Allen con unas cuantas venas de enfado en la sien, a lo que la china decidió pasar de preguntarle algo mas y le palmeo la espalda un par de veces

bueno... entonces iré a buscar algo que nos pueda servir a una de las habitaciones de almacenaje, regreso en un rato,no se maten por favor-comenta Lanelee activando las dark boots y yéndose del lugar, dejando solos a Allen y Kanda

ahora respóndeme bakanda, ¿como es que sabes tanto de Lavi?-comenta Allen con una cara de poker característica de él, cuando quiere algo o cuando chantajea a alguien, claro, fuera de los juegos de poker y azar

no te interesa-respondió cortante Kanda sin mirar al inglés y este se molesta por aquello

si me interesa bakanda, así que dímelo-le respondió de vuelta el albino mirando con enojo a Kanda

a un moyashi impertinente como tú y además idiota, no le interesa-comenta de vuelta Kanda sin girarse a ver al joven

que es Allen, y además si me interesa, también es mi compañero exorcista-comenta Allen aun mas molesto ante la actitud de Kanda, el cual le mira momentáneamente y vuelve a apartar la mirada

como si ese maldito observador le interesara alguien mas que él mismo-comenta Kanda para finalizar la conversación, pero para Allen, el cual queda extrañado ante ese comentario de Kanda, no le interesó que haya terminado la conversación, iba a volver a hablar, cuando la china llegó al lugar con un tarro de pintura entre sus brazos y los mira a ambos

¿como colocamos esta pintura para que le caiga a Lavi?-pregunta curiosa la china viéndolos a ambos, a lo que Kanda solo se encoge de hombros y Allen se queda pensando aquello, al igual que la china

si no mal recuerdo, la vez que me hizo eso, la puerta estaba entre abierta y el tarro estaba en la parte superior-comenta Allen señalando la puerta, mientras que con su otra mano, hacia un gesto que se relacionaba con altura, a lo que Lenalee vio aquello y comprendió

gracias por ello, Allen-kun, Kanda, ¿me ayudan a colocar el tarro en la parte superior de la puerta?-le pregunta a ambos chicos la china, Allen asiente inmediatamente, pero Kanda solo chista y asiente molesto

como cinco minutos se demoraron entre los tres en afirmar la puerta para que no se corriera, y en colocar el tarro en la parte superior de la puerta, una vez terminaron, Allen y Lenalee se secaban el sudor con el dorso de sus brazos, y Kanda solo se había apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación de entrenamiento, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Lavi fuera y cayera en la trampa

mientras tanto, Lavi ya había terminado de beber su café, y había tenido que ir a dejarle a Jerry su plato y taza, además de también los platos de Allen, que el chico no lo había ido a dejar debido a que se había ido rápidamente junto a Lenalee, iba de camino a la habitación donde habitualmente entrenaba las veces que le daba la gana, una vez frente a la puerta, iba a abrirla, pero algo lo detiene, una voz muy familiar

ese idiota, no estaba ni leyendo en la biblioteca y tampoco lo encontré en la habitación,una vez que lo encuentre lo obligare a leer diez libros mas como castigo-aquella voz, era inconfundible para el joven peli-rojo, era la voz de su maestro bookman, se sorprendió por aquello así que se alejó de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y se fue hacia una esquina y dobló hacia la derecha a una gran velocidad, ya que no quería ver a su maestro en aquel momento

¿como es esto? creía que el viejo panda estaba de misión con Kuro-chan, esto es malo, al menos tengo que terminar de leer el libro antes de toparme con él, mejor me voy antes de que me pille, tendré que esconderme un rato hasta que la ira del panda asesino se le pase-comenta nervioso Lavi asomándose un poco a la esquina hacia donde venía su maestro y al corroborar que era aquel viejo que conocía desde hace doce años, se volvió a esconder tras la pared y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo

mientras tanto, el mismo bookman se detuvo frente a la sala de entrenamiento, ya que era una de las posibilidades que escogería su estúpido alumno para esconderse de su trabajo como sucesor de bookman, abrió la entre-abierta puerta mientras entraba, lo que hizo que el tarro con pintura cayera sobre su cabeza y se empapara completamente con el liquido de la pintura, lo que sorprendió a Allen y Lenalee, pero ni inmutó a Kanda, mientras que panda se sacaba el tarro de la cabeza y miraba a todos los jóvenes con reproche pero sin detenerse en ninguno en especial, como si buscara a otra persona que no estuviera ahí, ya que claro, Lavi no estaba ahí

boo-bookman, ¿como es que estas aquí tan rápido?-preguntaron a la par Allen y Lenalee, a lo que llamaron la atención del viejo bookman, el cual los miró entre serio e iracundo

esto no puede ser obra de nadie mas que de Lavi ¿donde esta ese idiota irresponsable?-pregunta molesto bookman viendo a ambos jóvenes, los cuales se miraron mutuamente algo sorprendidos de que no les echaba la culpa a ellos, sino que al chico peli-rojo

no sabemos donde esta ese maldito, y por lo que es a mi, me interesa una mierda-comenta molesto Kanda enderezándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pasando de todos y alargándose del lugar con una expresión de molestia

si ven a esa molestia andante, avisenme por los golems, lo voy a castigas haciendo que lea diez libros-comenta molesto bookma, yendose del lugar hacia el área de los baños, que por fortuna para Lavi, quedaba al lado contrario del que él se había marchado

Kanda ahora que ya había hecho lo propuesto por Lenalee, quedaba libre de irse a donde se le diera la gana sin ser molestado, ya que ese era el trato que habían hecho, y lo que haría el japones ahora, sería irse a su habitación a encerrarse el resto del día para no saber nada mas de esa maldita idiotez infantil que había planeado Komui, solo por el hecho de que una de las bromas que Lavi había hecho, le había caído a él por error en lugar de a Allen, no había aguantado ni una sola jodida broma del maldito parcheado y reclamó, siendo que Allen y él siempre sufrían bromas por parte del peli-rojo, pero mas tiempo él especialmente

una vez llegó a su habitación, entró calmadamente sin ninguna molestia, ya que iría a meditar y necesitaba la cabeza despejada para ello, cerró la puerta y dejó a Mugen recargada sobre la pared al lado de la puerta, y se estaba comenzando a sacar la ropa, primero se sacó el abrigo de exorcista que siempre llevaba encima, luego se sacó la cinta que usaba para el pelo, y cuando se iba a sacar la polera que llevaba, se detuvo en el acto, ya que escucho un pequeño ronquido y dirigió su vista hacia su cama, y se indignó un montón al ver a la persona que osaba dormirse en SU cama,

así que lo primero que hace es acercarse al peli-rojo que dormía plácidamente al parecer, y lo tumba de la cama, despertándolo inmediatamente

¿que pasa? a Yuu, solo eres tu-comenta al principio alarmado Lavi y al fijarse que era Kanda se levanta calmado, como si no fuese a recibir ningún golpe por parte del japones, pero mas que se lo merecía por idiota-¿que sucede Yuu?

fuera de mi habitación, enseguida, maldito conejo-comenta molesto Kanda, señalando "amablemente" la salida de su cuarto, a lo que Lavi la ve momentáneamente y luego vuelve a mirar al japonés

no quiero-eso fue todo lo que dijo, su respuesta fue clara y corta, y se volvió a recostar en la cama de Kanda abrazando la almohada del japonés

te dije, largo de mi habitación, maldito conejo de cuarta-comenta aun mas irritado Kanda volviendo a señalar la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando volvió a ver al peli-rojo, este solo negó nuevamente-¡largo!

¿que pasa Yuu? nunca te molesta queme venga a dormir a tu habitación cuando quiero huir del panda-comenta Lavi como quejándose por lo cortante de su amigo, a lo que Kanda solo chista molesto y se acerca al bookman jr tronando los dedos de sus manos-hey Yuu, no me pegues, eso seria abuso animal y eso es malo

que salgas de MI habitación en este puto momento, no estoy de humor para soportar tus malditos juegos-comenta iracundo Kanda, a lo que por primera vez Lavi razona aquello y se levanta de la cama de Kanda y ahora el peli-rojo caminaba hacia el peli-azul, hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él

me iré Yuu, pero si muero de inanición por leer mas de lo que puedo estar despierto será tu culpa, y no creo que quieras tener en la conciencia el tener en tu mente, la muerte de tu único "amigo"-comenta Lavi haciendo énfasis en amigo y dándole una connotación diferente a lo que quiso decir, a lo que Kanda leyó enseguida a trasfondo y le salió un leve sonrojo indetectable hasta para el joven aprendiz de bookman, y a lo único que reacciona es a pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza, lo que le saca un chichón al peli-rojo y este se va ya sin decir nada mas al respecto

Lavi salió del cuarto de Kanda sin perder ni un segundo mas, estaba aburrido y ahora tenía sueño, además estaba siendo perseguido por su maestro, así que decidió ir al primer lugar que de seguro hubiera buscado el viejo panda, que era la biblioteca, iría a buscar su bufanda y el libro que había dejado sobre una de las mesas, para irse seguro al bosque a terminar de leerlo, mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, se encontraba Allen Walker preparando otra broma para Lavi, no se quería rendir aún, así que estaba terminando de estirar un elástico largo y lo quedó sujetando un rato, esperando a que el peli-rojo pudiera entrar por ahí, ya que no tenía mas pistas de donde más se podría encontrar o donde más podría dirigirse

unos diez minutos estuvo en aquella extenuante posición el joven exorcista esperando a que Lavi entrara por la puerta, ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar un poco, y comenzaba a pensar mas en aquello que Kanda dijo, que Lavi era el que tenía el comportamiento más raro entre todos ellos, y a la vez era el que mas errático y extraño se comportaba, pero se sacudió la cabeza un par de veces lanzando aquello lejos, ya que no era posible que aquel que odiara mas a Lavi fuera el que mas conocía su comportamiento, pasando a lo de la broma, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que la puerta se comenzó a abrir, una vez estuvo completamente abierta, Allen no dudó ni un segundo en lanzar el cojín de plumas que había colocado en aquel largo elástico y fue a dar contra su objetivo, y el joven comenzó a celebrar antes de tiempo, ya que comenzó a escuchar un sollozo y luego un llanto, se fió mejor, y la persona frente a él era nadie mas ni menos que Arystar Krory III

K-Krory, ¿que haces aquí?-fue lo primero a lo que atinó a decir Allen mientras iba con Krory para consolarlo y que dejara de llorar

ve-venía a buscar a Miranda... ya que Lavi cuando nos encontramos hace poco me dijo que la había visto en la biblioteca... y... y... y tu Allen... me lanzaste eso en la cara-comenta Krory sollozando, mientras que Allen se disculpaba con él reiteradas veces, hasta que se escucha una tercera voz

ah, Kuro-chan, te viniste corriendo, ¿encontraste a Miranda para irte a tu siguiente misión?-Lavi hacía acto de presencia en el lugar y se acerca a ambos y mira a apariencia de Krory, que estaba cubierto de plumas y se comienza a reír a carcajadas-¿q-que es eso Kuro-han? jajajaja ¿quien te hizo ese cambio de look horrible?

di-dije que lo sentía, no era mi intención el lanzarle eso a Krory-responde molesto Allen a lo que calla tanto el sollozo de Krory como la risa de Lavi, los cuales se sorprende ante el casi grito del menor del lugar

no se a lo que te refieras Allen, pero permiso, necesito ir a buscar un libro, a eso venía, o el panda me va a matar-comenta molesto Lavi ante el corte abrupto de su fuente de risa, y empuja a Allen hacia un lado y camina hasta la mesa a la entrada de la biblioteca y toma el libro junto a su bufanda y vuelve a salir-voy a ir a leer esto a otro sitio

Lavi se enojo...-comenta Krory sorprendido ante ello, recibiendo el asentimiento atónito por parte de Allen, ya que ambos se sorprendieron el tan solo ver un segundo serio, al habitual inmaduro y bromista Lavi, y fue aun mas extraño, que esa sonrisa que llevaba encima fuera reemplazada abruptamente por una mueca de enfado y molestia, además de aquello,les dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo a ambos ver al peli-rojo de ese modo

K-Krory... ¿tu también sentiste como hielo cuando Lavi se puso serio?-pregunta extrañado, sorprendido y atónito Allen dirigiendo su mirada a Arystar el cual asiente viendoloigual y lueo ambos se quedan mirando por donde se había ido el chico parcheado

aquella tarde pasó sin mayores percances, ya que Allen no volvió a ver mas a Lavi en todo el día, cosa que le extraño completamente, mejor dicho, nadie volvió a saber ni la silueta de Lavi en toda la tarde, ya que desapareció de la vista de todos, o mas bien desapareció de la orden, ahora, llegaba la única hora en la que Lavi hacía un horario fijo, y ese era la cena habitual, que era a la misma hora que sus demás compañeros exorcistas, el peli-rojo entró al comedor junto a la china, ambos parecían hablar muy amenamente sobre algo, Allen los vio a la distancia y se alivio por primera vez al ver al intento de pirata,y además, junto con esa sonrisa

Lavi pasó primero a pedir lo que iba a comer,que fue un refresco junto a un pedazo de tarta, el peli-rojo comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Allen comiendo su típica montaña de comida, pero algo cambio en su trayecto, ya que de repente pareciera que se enreda con algo en sus pies y se cae directo al piso lanzando a volar a lo alto su comida y esta cae sobre su cabeza, empandolo y ensuciándolo con el pedazo de pastel, a lo que todos los presentes en el comedor de sorprendieron, ya que hasta ahora, nadie había sido capas de jugarle una broma al peli-rojo y había salido ileso en el intento, así que todos se habían comenzado a preguntar quien había sido quien logró tal hazaña tan grande, y la respuesta fue contestada casi inmediatamente

L-Lavi ¿estas bien? creo que me sobre pasé un poco, no creí que fuera algo tan peligroso-comenta la china llendo a ayudar al peli-rojo, el cual se levantó sobándose la cara y luego mira a Lenalee un rato, la cual reverensiava un par de veces de manera exagerada, en señal de disculpa-sabia que no debí haber aceptado eto de Komui-nii, esto de las bromas es muy peligroso

jajajajajajaja-aquella risa por parte del peli-rojo llenó todo el comedor que se había quedado cayado para esperar su reacción, y aquello sorprendió a todos de sobre manera-no te preocupes Lenalee, estoy bien, es solo que estoy algo sorprendido, es primera vez que alguien logra hacerme una broma, jajajaja, pero tengo que admitir que estuvo muy buena si la broma

Lenalee se le quedó viendo ahora al chico y comenzó a reir junto al peli-rojo, ya que tenía que admitir igual, que la cara de Lavi se veía algo graciosa algo roja y mojada debido a la soda que habia pedido, y asi el coedor volvio a recuperar el bullicio característico, ya que todos volvieron a lo sullo como si eso último no hubiera pasado en ningún momento

dos horas mas tarde, Lavi se encontraba secando su pelo en su cuarto mientras miraba de manera nula y sin emoción hacia un punto cualquiera en su habitación compartida, yen aquel momento, entra el viejo Bookman que camina hasta ponerse frente a la vista de Lavi, el cual solo se endereza y baja la toalla hasta su cuello para dejarla reposar en sus hombros

escuché lo que pasó en el comedor, y es idiota de tu parte dejarte sorprender de tal manera con un truco tan viejo e idiota-comenta seriamente bookman, mientras que Lavi suspira ante ello, pero no cambia la expresión de su rostro

lo hice adrede viejo, tu mismo dijiste cundo llegamos aquí "guarda las apariencias" que me hagan una broma, aunque sea tan idiota y bajo como eso del cordel para que pierda mi equilibrio y caiga, al menos pareció natural aquello, no me puedes reprochar un trabajo tan bien hecho como el de fingir caer en esa "trampa" además puesta por la inocente Lenalee-comenta en tono de burla sin dejar la monotonía en sus palabras mientras que el peli-rojo mira a su maestro y este solamente lo mira seriamente

espero si, solo que hayas terminado de leer el libro que te dejé, si no lo hiciste, tu lectura aumentara diez veces-comenta seriamente Bookman comenzando a caminar nuevamente, hasta una mesita que había en la habitación que ambos compartían

si, si, ya lo termine de leer, ahora al menos podré dormir en paz, sin que me molestes viejo-comenta Lavi levantándose se la cama y apoyando sus dos manos en la parte de los pies de la cama, de la litera superior que había en la habitación, y en un solo movimiento pulcro, Lavi ya se encontraba en la cama superior y se recuesta bajo las frazadas para poder dormir

* * *

y bien, hasta aquí dejamos el one-shot, espero a que se hayan divertido al leerlo de como yo me divertí escribiendolo, y ah, dejeen ambiguo eso de Kanda y Lavi ya que asi se carcomen el cerebro xD muajajajaja, y ah, como se vio, Lavi nunca es lo que aparenta, y parece que en lugar de burlarse de él, Lavi se burlo de los chicos, con lo ultimo que dice, ¿que creen ustedes?


End file.
